Baby On The Way
by Dreams-Weaver
Summary: How will our favourite hitman cope with impending fatherhood?
1. Default Chapter

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I'm so thankful you're home safe,"

"Me too,"

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this," the dark haired Don leaned in to kiss his wife.

"Are you forgetting that alcazar was in love with me not you?"

"My mistake," he kissed her again, and then leaned back to look at her with a scowl on his face, "are you saying that I'm not attractive enough for Alcazar?"

"Who knows? You're cute, I'll give you that,"

"CUTE?"

Carly laughed and kissed him, "Yup,"

"I AM NOT CUTE!"

Carly just nibbled at his lips.

"You do not call the mafia boss of the Eastern seaboard CUTE!"

Sonny groaned when she nibbled at his ear, "I thought you were a coffee importer,"

"That's what I said,"

"No it wasn't,"

"I know what I said. Stop trying to distract me,"

"I'm not," she nibbled on his chin as she undid the buttons of his shirt.

He grabbed her hands before she reached his nipples, "did you think Alcazar was cute when you were in love with him because of your dreams?"

"Oh no. Alcazar could never be cute. He's too manly to be cute,"

Sonny stepped away from his wife his eyes wide, "what did you just say?"

Carly struggled to keep a straight face, "alcazar all man, that's why he'd never fall for you,"

"You think Alcazar's all man?" Sonny took a deep breath to keep from passing out. "I'll show you who's all man!"

Carly laughed as Sonny attacked her and they tumbled to the ground in front of the fireplace. Neither heard the knock.

-----------------------------

"You two are at it AGAIN?"

"Go away Jason," Carly mumbled.

"Yeah, we're busy," said Sonny, "don't you ever knock?"

Jason chuckled, "I did. Twice. And very loudly,"

"What do you want?"

"It's about Alcazar,"

Carly groaned and released her hold.

Sonny kissed her one last time, "to be continued,"

"Count on it,"

"What about Alcazar?" Sonny asked, correcting his clothes.

"Him and his new wife just flew off on their honeymoon,"

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Carly said, "you guys want?"

Both men declined.

"It's bizarre thinking of Alcazar being married to a woman that looks like my wife,"

"How do you feel about that?"

Carly was on her way back when she heard Sonny say, "I'm jealous as hell sometimes. I look at her and see Lily, the mother of my unborn child, and I wonder what if? Would we still be married? What would our child have looked like? Would we have been good parents? That kind of thing...you know?"

Carly swallowed hard.

"I know Sonny,"

"I do know one thing, I'd be married to a woman that would always be honest with me. She was like you in that aspect, she couldn't lie. That's why we worked. I may have been in love with Brenda, but we still managed to make a life. I need absolute honesty all the time and she gave it to me. I don't get that from Carly,"

Tears streamed down Carly's face. She retreated to the kitchen.

"But I love Carly with everything in me. I couldn't live without her. She's my oxygen,"

"You two have been through a lot together,"

Sonny nodded and stroked a finger over a framed picture of Carly that stood on his desk. He looked at Jason, "that's why I keep struggling to forgive her. I'm still new at this. That's what I have to do if I want to keep Carly. I promised to see the "truth behind the lies" so I'm trying,"

Carly returned with a pale face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just hit my head is all,"

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine. In fact…"

"I have some other news," he rubbed a hand over his face, "sorry Carly. I need to say this,"

Carly looked at him and suppressed her comments, "no prob, Jase,"

"Courtney and I are officially separated. Justus is drawing up the papers this week."

"Oh Jason," Carly hugged him. She stepped back and glared at her husband, "Is this what you want?"

"I had nothing to do with it," he glared back.

"It was mutual," Jason interrupted the glaring match, "she can't live in my world and I won't force her to, but there's no point in staying married if we can't be together. Besides she wants children and right now I can't have any,"

"Why can't you?"

"Until we take care of this new enemy, I can't think of having children,"

"I'm sorry man. Is there anything you need?"

"No. Nothing. I just need to work to take my mind off things,"

"We'll help any way we can. Besides…" the rest of that she was going to say was interrupted by a knock.

--------------------------------

"Mrs. Roscoe," Johnny announced.

"Call me Faith," she smiled.

Johnny blushed.

"Wait out here Robert,"

"Yes ma'am,"

"What do you want?"

"I came to talk to Carly about a bake sale," Faith smirked to hide the hammering in her heart as she gazed into his blue eyes.

"You wouldn't know how to turn on the oven and if you did people would die of the poison you most likely put in it,"

"You've never sampled any of my skills so you have nothing to say!"

Jason gave her a look and raised an eyebrow.

Sonny and Carly stared at each other in shock when Faith blushed.

"Jason and Faith?" Carly mouthed to Sonny her eyes wide.

"No way!" he mouthed back.

"What are you doing here, Faith?" Sonny asked just so he could interrupt the glaring contest.

"I came to see Jason actually. Johnny said he was over here,"

"We're in the middle of something," Carly managed to regain her voice.

"It's urgent,"

Jason was already shaking his head.

She looked him in the eyes, "Please,"

Jason hesitated. There was something in her eyes. Something he'd never seen before. Panic.

"Fine,"

A chill ran down his spine. He had a sense of foreboding. He felt like his life would never be the same again.

"Mr. Corinthos. Mrs. Corinthos. A pleasure as always," she turned on her heel and walked out.

"I'll talk to you guys later," he followed her out.

Silence reigned in the penthouse after they had left.

"Have Jason and Faith ever…?"

"No. He would have told me,"

"Guys talk about that?"

"Sometimes,"

"Do you talk about us?"

"Sometimes. And only when we have problems. Very rarely though. When we have problems I prefer we work it out between ourselves,"

"I agree,"

Sonny stared at his beautiful wife. His heart raced. God he'd missed her.

"Johnny!"

The door opened and the guard stuck his head in.

"No visitors. Not even Jason,"

"Yes sir,"

That taken care of he started stalking his wife.

Carly's eyes widened, "Sonny, what are you doing?"

"I'm walking towards you,"

"No you're not," her heart hammered at the look in his eyes. He was as graceful and as dangerous as a panther stalking his prey.

"You know that thing that was to be continued?"

"Yes," she said backing up, "but the kids will be home soon and I have to get to the club. We can continue it later,"

She jumped as he vaulted over the sofa to stand in front of her.

"I think it should be continued now," a deadly dimpled smile appeared.

They continued for the rest of the day.

-----------------------------------------

Jason paused when he saw Faith heading to the elevator, "I thought you said you wanted to talk?"

"I do. I just want to do it somewhere public so people can hear me scream if you try to kill me,"

Jason smirked, "even then no one would help you. This is my town,"

"I thought it was Sonny's,"

"You know what I mean," he growled.

Jason took a deep breath forcing himself to calm down. This woman made him so frustrated that he wanted to pull his hair out. That or strangle her to death. He heard a smothered chuckle behind him. He turned and glared, "you're fired Johnny!"

"Yes sir. I'll tell Mr. Corinthos in the morning,"

Jason glared at him a little longer then turn back to Faith, "penthouse now!"

The blonde glared at him then turned and stomped to it. When the door closed behind them Robert turned to Johnny with awe in his eyes, "You're still alive!"

"Yeppers," Johnny said smugly, "the Boss and Mr. Morgan fire me every other day, but Mrs. Corinthos likes me so they never follow through,"

"Wow! I've never met anyone who met Mr. Morgan's death stare and lived to tell the tale,"

"That wasn't his death stare,"

Faith's guard gulped, "it wasn't?"

"Nope. The day I see Mr. Morgan's death stare, nothing Carly can do will save me,"

Robert prayed to the god he knew as a kid that his boss wouldn't anger the man.

Inside the Jason's penthouse, Robert's boss was indeed angering the man. Jason watched as the irritating blonde paced his apartment touching his things.

"Would you quit tainting my stuff and speak woman!"

Faith felt a foreign substance in her eyes. She rubbed her hand against her face and discovered what it was. Tears. She hadn't cried since her mother had died. His words reminded her of things her father and husband had said to her. She inhaled deeply then turned to face him.

"There's something you need to know,"

"Well?"

"I don't know how you'll react to this, but I'm…" she took a deep breath. I've faced down guns; this should be a cakewalk. I can do this. She looked him in the eyes, "I'm…I'm pregnant,"

At the last second she turned her back on him. Maybe I can't do this.

"Why are you telling me?" for some reason Jason felt anger rise up in him at the thought of her being pregnant, "why aren't you telling one of the NUMEROUS candidates for fatherhood?"

Faith choked back a sob. Damn hormones! But she deserved it. She sighed, "I haven't been with a guy in over a year until three months ago at Jakes,"

Jason laughed, "Who are you trying to kid. Everyone knows you're always open like seven eleven,"

Jason cringed. He'd never been so crude to a woman before even if she deserved it. But the unexplained anger was driving him.

Faith spun to face him anger running through her body. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but forced herself to remain calm. She could do this. She laughed sadly. For the first time in her life she was doing the right thing and being completely honest. She kept her eyes on his and reiterated, "I haven't been with a man until a month ago at Jake's."

Jason studied her. She was telling the truth. She hadn't been with a man in over a year. The rest of her sentence hit him hard. Jake's…last month…she was pregnant…wondering how he would react…

"You're PREGNANT?"

The expectant mother rolled her eyes, "I already told you that,"

He stepped into her personal space and placed both hands on either side of her face forcing her to look into his eyes, "I'm the father?"

She didn't know why it was important that he believe her but her eyes never left his as she said, "yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Yes,"

That one little word caused him to stagger back. He looked like he'd been struck in the chest by a bullet. He stared at her as if he had never seen her before.

"Why are you telling me this?" He felt like he couldn't breathe. He forced himself to retain his blank mask.

"Because I thought you should know,"

"Why?"

She sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. He didn't believe her. Why was she so upset by that? She raised her eyes to his.

"Both of us are responsible for sometimes taking someone out of this world. This time we're actually responsible for bringing a life into it. In our world there's far too little to be joyful about and we're always wondering what our legacy will be. I just thought you'd like to know that there's a part of you out there,"

_Wow! Where did that come from?_ Jason wondered. "So you're keeping the baby?"

"Yes,"

"What do you want from me? Money?"

She forced herself to snort and snapped, "I don't need your money. I have plenty of my own."

"You are NOT raising my child on Roscoe's money," he crossed his arms over his chest and widened his stance as though in preparation for a fight.

She took the wind out of his sails when she said, "Fine."

He watched as she smoothed out her black figure hugging suit and picked up her purse.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have a meeting in five minutes not that it's any of your business,"

"You're not going,"

She laughed and turned to face him, "Of course I'm going. I have a business to run."

"You're out of the business as of now,"

She scowled at him. "You are _not_ my father. Nor are you my husband. You do not tell me what to do."

"Until I find out that I'm not the father you will do as you're told,"

She raised an eyebrow and turned away.

"Don't push me, Faith," he clenched his hands into fists as he watched her lithe figure sashay away from him.

She didn't acknowledge him. She opened the door and looked at her guard. Before she could say a word, the door had been yanked out of her hand and slammed in her face.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Yes I am! Robert!"

-----------

Outside in the hall Johnny put out a hand to stop the guard. He shook his head when the other man turned to him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I have to. She's my boss,"

"He won't like it. He'll kill you where you stand and she won't be able to do a thing to stop it,"

Robert swallowed. And turned back to the door of Mr. Morgan's penthouse.

"She's my boss," he reiterated.

He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" a male voice which had to be Mr Morgan's shouted.

"Robert!"

He swallowed and opened the door.

"Who do you think you are?" he winced as Mr. Morgan growled at him.

"I…"

"Bring the car around, Robert. We will be leaving now," she took a step towards him, but stopped as she was grabbed from behind.

"Get out before I kill you,"

"If you walk out that door I'll kill you,"

Robert looked between the two. He only had one choice. "I'm sorry Mrs. Roscoe."

He closed the door as she screamed in frustration.

------------------

Jason breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed behind the guard. He didn't know what he would have done if the guard had decided to stand up to him.

"Let me go!" her voice and her writhing body against his brought him out of his thoughts.

He shoved her away.

"How could you do that?" she yelled.

"Do what?"

"Undermine my authority like that! You of all people know that the men have to respect their boss,"

"Since you're no longer in the business it doesn't matter that the men don't respect you,"

"For the last time I am not leaving the business!"

"Yes. You. Are. You are not putting my child at risk," he menaced her with his height.

"I'm leaving now, Jason," she swallowed down her fear and glared up at him.

"No, you're not,"

She marched past him towards the door.

"Don't do it Faith," he said quietly.

She ignored him and placed her hand on the door knob.

"If you open that door I will make sure that you won't be able to sit down for a month,"

She froze. The tone was different. It was cold and matter of fact. But the words brought back flashes of her childhood and later her marriage. She blinked back tears, inhaled deeply, and squared her shoulders. She'd lose her baby if he beat her. Her hand dropped from her gateway to freedom. She slowly turned to face him, but kept her head down.

"Good. Now we'll lay down a few ground rules," he frowned at the woman in front of him. Was it his imagination or was he dealing with a completely different person? Her fire and her confidence seemed to have disappeared, "As of this moment, you're no longer in the business."

"My men,"

"Are no longer your concern. It's not like they respect you. They just know that sooner or later you're going to let them fuck you,"

He winced as he heard his words. What was it about this woman that brought out his nasty side? He frowned as she seemed to wilt some more.

"You will also be moving in here where I can keep an eye on you,"

She opened her mouth to argue with him, but then remembered his threat to beat her. She just nodded instead keeping her gaze on her shoes.

"Good. Now go lie down. I have an errand to run. When I get back we'll go tell Sonny,"

She remained where she was.

He took a step towards her.

She bolted.

------------------

Faith stood on the landing in a state of indecision. She didn't know where she was supposed to sleep. She opened the first door on her left. It turned out to be a little boy's room.

_This must be where Michael stays when he comes to visit. _

She closed the door quietly and tried the door next to it. It turned out to be a storage room.

_Where the hell am I supposed to sleep? _She turned to the only remaining door._ No way!_

She stood debating with herself. She was in a lose-lose situation. If he returned and she wasn't in the room he would beat her, but if he didn't want her there and she was he'd beat her. She sighed and slowly opened the door. She only hoped that he would give her a chance to explain.…

A gasp interrupted her sad thoughts. It took her a moment to realize that it came from herself. Her eyes widened as she took in the room. It was beautiful. Directly in front of her was a vanity. It was made of dark mahogany which set off the blue wall beautifully. On the far wall was a huge closet made of the same dark mahogany. She wasn't sure, but it looked like it was a walk-in and scattered along the walls were various pictures and paintings.

She yawned and turned to the bed that was reflected in the mirror and blushed. She wasn't innocent and she had seen a lot in her life, but she had never seen anything like this. It was especially shocking since this was Jason! Sonny must have rubbed off on him, because the bed was huge and decadent with blue silk sheets that matched his eyes. Just the thought of his naked body between the sheets made her blush some more. She shook her head angrily. She was NOT lusting after Jason Morgan. The man was infuriating as hell. She just hadn't had a man in a while that was all.

Damn hormones!

Yawning once more, she curled up at the bottom of the bed and was soon fast asleep.

_------------------------_

Jason stared after the mother of his chid as she ran out of the room as if the hounds of hell were after her.

Mother of his child.

He was going to be a father! It still hadn't sunk in yet. He never thought that he would father a child. He had been a father for a brief while although he didn't know about it until after the fact. Courtney had not told him of his status as a father until after she had lost the baby. He hadn't realized how much he wanted a child of his own until after she informed him that she could never get pregnant again. After hearing that he had put away all hopes and dreams of ever having his own children or children ever since Courtney had refused to adopt. He had resigned himself to being Uncle Jason, but in a loving, committed and happy relationship with his wife.

Then came the news that made his year. His wife was pregnant. By some miracle she had been able to conceive. He was ecstatic. He had excitedly shared the news with his family. The Corinthos Clan were as happy as he was over the news. Michael had drawn him a picture of him standing next to a pregnant Courtney - at least that's what he proudly informed him that it was.

His excitement and anticipation had come to a grinding halt when Jax had shown up at Sonny's penthouse one afternoon when the girls were out shopping leaving him and Sonny alone since Michael had gone on a play date.

"What do you want Jax?" Sonny had asked.

"I want to talk to Jason,"

"What is it?" he had been in no mood to have his one afternoon off in a while disrupted by the blond.

"There's something we need to talk about," he glanced at Sonny, "ALONE!"

They could have easily gone to his place, but Sonny looked at him and shrugged. He rose and walked upstairs. He turned to face the tall Australian.

"What is it?"

"That baby that Courtney is carrying is mine. I don't want you anywhere near it,"

"Go away Jax. I don't have time for your lies,"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me so I brought proof," he reached into his left inside jacket pocket and pulled out an envelop.

"What is it?"

"It's the DNA results,"

His heart started racing as he realized that the other man was serious. A part of him wanted to kick him out and continue to live in ignorance. There's no way his wife would have slept with another man...especially someone who hated him so much.

He reached out slowly and took the envelop. He stared at it for a moment. It was from one of the clinics that was a front for their organization. There was no way that Jax could bribe them. He tried to lift the flap.

"I haven't opened it yet,"

"Then how do you know for sure?"

"I just do," Jax shrugged, "I didn't open it because I didn't want you to accuse me of altering it. We can both find out the results together."

He willed his hands to stop shaking as he slowly opened the letter. He found himself saying a little prayer.

His happy world had just exploded.

"Get out,"

"Just stay away from my baby,"

He watched the cocky bastard walk out. It took everything in him not to shoot him in the back.

He opened the door and looked at Max. "Take a walk and don't come back until I call,"

He waited until the guard had walked into the elevator then crossed to his place.

leaving the door open knowing that Sonny would be by, he went straight for the liquor cabinet. Grabbing a bottle of vodka he yanked the lid off and poured to clear liquid down his throat. He stopped drinking when he felt the need to breath. He grimaced as the liquid burned on it's way down his throat and his stomach.

His eyes caught the picture that Michael had drawn. He ripped it to shreds. There was no more happy family. He grabbed the lamp and threw it across the room a wail of utter despair and anger accompanying it.

He collapsed on the floor where he stood. His legs no longer able to support him.

Jason shook himself from his reverie. He realized that he was still staring up the stairs that Faith had gone up. Faith was carrying his child. The one woman who annoyed him more than Carly and Brenda combined was having his baby.

His baby. He was going to be a father! A big grin appeared on his face.

----


	3. Chapter 3

_I've played around with the GH time line a lot. It just seemed to flow better. Sam never slept with Sonny. There was no Soily (shudder), but there was a Sexis...it still makes me want to hurl, but it gave us cute little Kristina._

**Chapter Three**

Two good looking muscular men dressed in suits looked at each other with concern. One frowned in what in a less manly man would be considered worry.

"It's way too quiet in there," Robert muttered.

"Maybe no sound is good,"

"When is no sound in our line of work good?"

"True," Johnny muttered.

"What if he's killed her?"

"Jason doesn't kill women, no matter how much they deserve it," he frowned at the woman who got off the elevator. She stared at the door to Jason's penthouse before turning toward Johnny.

"Is my brother or Carly home?"

"They asked not to be disturbed, Miss Matthews," he smirked as she winced.

"It's still Mrs. Morgan. I haven't changed my name,"

He had never liked her. He admired Jason for not telling Sonny and Carly the real reason that his marriage was over. He didn't want Sonny to lose his only other relative beside Mike.

"Just let them know I'm here, please,"

"I'm sorry, Miss Matthews. I have strict instructions not to disturb them,"

"You do, but I don't,"

"I wouldn't go in there," he warned as the blonde pushed him aside, but it was too late. The door was already open. A red faced Courtney Morgan walked back out.

"You could have told me," she hissed in embarrassment.

"I did," he managed to stop himself from chuckling. The boss and Mrs. C might not know the truth, but he did. He had lost what little respect he had managed to gain for her as Mrs. Morgan.

Just then the door to Jason's penthouse opened.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?" a low cold voice demanded.

All three of them turned to face the speaker. Mr. Morgan stood there. He felt Robert tremble beside him.

"Because I'm your wife and your friend's sister?"

"Not you, Courtney," he sighed. Johnny felt some disappointment at that statement. "Go home."

"We need to talk,"

"Not now. We can talk about it later,"

"No, I need to talk to you now,"

"Show Courtney to the elevator, Johnny. You come in here,"

Robert looked like he would rather be the one to escort Courtney.

"Good luck," Johnny whispered as he followed Courtney to the elevator. He didn't know why it surprised him when Courtney slipped out of his grasp and ran into Jason's penthouse.

"I'm sorry, Jason,"

"Never mind Johnny, " Jason waved both guards out and closed the door. He stared at his soon to be ex-wife. She hadn't changed much in the months since he had seen her except she was a lot rounder.

"I need to talk to you about Jax,"

"Not interested,"

"You're going to want to hear this," she said while running her hands up and down the straps of her purse.

"What is it?"

"Jax lied to you,"

"About what this time?"

"The baby's paternity,"

"How do you mean?"

"He bribed someone to fake the results,"

----

"Wow!" gasped Carly, "That was better than ever!"

Sonny slid out of her slowly causing them both to moan.

"What can I say? I'm the best," he chuckled and grabbed her hand before she hit him, "You're not so bad yourself." He settled on his back with a sigh and gathered her up in his arms.

"What's the matter?"

"Hmm?"

"You went quiet,"

"Nothing. Just thinking,"

"Out with it, Corinthos,"

He angled his head down and gazed into her eyes.

"Sonny?"

"Don't ever leave me again,"

"I won't," she said in a soft voice, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I mean it. I went crazy when you were gone. I can't imagine my life without you," he kissed her forehead and placed his right hand on her stomach, "or our baby."

Silence descended as they shared a kiss.

It had been hard going after Carly had returned from the Panic Room to her family. For a while it seemed like they wouldn't survive as a couple. She was skittish around Sonny. After Morgan's birth, Carly had been unable to bond with her newborn because of the injury to her head from the bullet that passed through Lorenzo Alcazar.

This had resulted in months of separation and anguish as Sonny was forced to watch Carly marry Alcazar and ignore her family. Michael had suffered greatly during this time. He had tried so many times to reconnect with his mother, but he had always felt the distance between them. Both father and son had been ecstatic when she recovered her memory.

In the mean time, while Carly had been playing Mrs. Alcazar, Sonny had met someone. He had started dating a woman called Reese. Just when it seemed like Reese was going to become the new Mrs. Corinthos, she revealed that she was Carly Benson . . . his ex-wife's long lost best friend. Sonny had thrown her out of his penthouse and Carly had a mental break down. While in Roselawn, Carly had regained her memories and upon her release had immediately filed for divorce and reunited with Sonny.

During this period Courtney had returned to Jason and they had reconciled. They were married within months. One day she had come to him and told him she was pregnant with his child. When he had asked how since she had told him that she couldn't conceive, she had told him she had made use of his donation and the fertility treatment she had undergone had worked. He knew which donation she meant. When they had been together the first time, he had made a "deposit" at a bank to be used in case something happened. He had been excited until Jax had ruined his dream of being a father. He had filed for divorce the same day that Jax had shown him the DNA results. A couple of months later he had met and started a relationship with Alexis' daughter Sam McCall.

But trouble for the Corinthos/Morgan clan had not ended there. Just when it seemed like they were going to be happy, Alcazar had snapped and kidnapped Carly while AJ had kidnapped Michael. Sonny was a wreck. If he had not had to take care of Morgan then he would have descended to the depths and never come back.

Ric had been crazy enough to play the "I want to be there for you, brother" card. He thought that since he was married to Alexis and raising his brother's daughter everything had been forgiven. But Sonny was in no mood to forgive. He had refused any offers of help from Ric.

Instead he had turned to his true brother. It was Jason who had been Sonny's rock during this time. He had consoled Bobbie and Mike. He had helped out with Morgan. He had searched tirelessly for Carly and Michael, but he had neglected his relationship with Sam. She had been feeling neglected so she had slept with Ric.

A heavily pregnant Alexis had walked up to her door and had seen them through the window. She started having a panic attack and was about to call out when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Jason. As much as she disliked his occupation, she didn't want him hurt so she asked him to drive her to the hospital so that he wouldn't have to see the disgusting sight that she had seen. On the ride there she had started having contractions. She didn't know that because he couldn't get her on the cell phone, he had gone back to the Lake House to get Sam so she could be with her mother when she gave birth.

Jason had pushed aside his grief and anger and focused on finding his family. They had found Michael first by accident. It seemed that one night AJ went on a drinking binge and passed out without locking Michael up. Michael had managed to sneak out of the run down motel they were staying at just outside of the city and called Sonny. When they arrived there with Mac, AJ was too drunk to put up a fight. He was currently serving time for kidnapping. Sonny knew that Michael would ask about his father one day so he had left him alive.

It had taken longer to find Carly. Alcazar was smart. Just when they had given up hope, they had received a valuable clue - an anonymous tip that Carly was safe and where to locate her. They later found out that the tip had come from Faith who had sent it through Marcella Montoya so no one would know she had done a good deed.

They had rushed to a compound in South America and found Carly. She had been dressed in a beautiful white gown with flowers in her hair. It seemed like they had arrived on her wedding day to Lorenzo Alcazar. There had been a shoot out as they were discovered in the process of leaving the compound. Sonny had been hit in the chest and Jason in the arm. They had managed to leave the compound and were met at the plane by a local doctor who removed the bullets.

Sonny had developed a fever on their flight to Port Charles. They had rushed straight to General Hospital upon landing. The sight of Carly with Sony and Jason was a shock to a lot of people. Bobbie had fainted when she saw her daughter come walking into the ER.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about how Mom passed out when she saw me," Carly answered with another laugh.

Sonny chuckled. "Too bad you didn't take pictures. I would pay to see that."

"Maybe the next time I get rescued . . . "

"Don't even joke about that,"

"I won't ever leave you again," Carly leaned up and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, "I promise."

Silence descended as they shared kisses.

----

Jason glared at the woman in front of him. He really wished that he could forget his vow never to hit a woman. His ex-wife had just informed him that Jax had falsified the DNA tests and that he was really the father.

"What proof do you have?"

"I just know,"

"What do you mean?"

"Women's intuition. I just know that this child is yours,"

Jason sighed and leaned back against his table as he crossed his arms. He looked her over for the first time in months. She must have spent a lot of time in the sun this summer since she had gained a lovely tan which set off her blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes beautifully. She had a bulge where her usually flat stomach was. She must have been a few months along.

"I can't do anything with just women's intuition, Courtney. I need more than that. Besides . . . "

"Besides nothing. I love you," she moved into his personal space, "and I know you still love me. There's nothing else that should matter . . . "

They were interrupted by footsteps on the stairs. Jason had never been so glad to see Faith in his life.

"Faith?" Courtney demanded when she turned around, "What are you doing here?"

Jason got up and headed toward Faith. "I thought I told you to rest."

"You did. And I did. I'm hungry,"

"Jason! What is she doing here?"

"Go home Courtney,"

"No! I'm your wife. I demand to know what this tramp is doing in our home,"

Faith shivered in fear and turned to leave. She just knew that Jason would beat her for upsetting his wife, although she could have sworn that Courtney was with Jax now.

"Don't leave Faith. What do you want to eat?"

"Don't ignore me Jason!"

Jason turned his cold glare on Courtney, "Number one . . . we're divorced. Justus has already filed. Number two. I have proof that you're not carrying my baby. And the reason why Faith is here is none of your concern."

Faith allowed herself to relax a little. _Maybe he won't punish me. _She raised her eyes and met Courtney's. She shivered in fear at what she saw there. This was one thing that she didn't like about being pregnant. The little bunny would never have frightened her before, but she had to protect her baby.

"I..."

"Leave Courtney. Any contact from now on should be through Justus,"

"This isn't over!" she snapped and stormed out.

There was silence as the two parents looked at each other.

"Shouldn't you go after her?"

He stopped himself from telling her to mind her own business. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungry,"

"You just said you were,"

"I changed my mind,"

He muttered a profanity under his breath. He'd rather be dealing with Brenda or even Carly right now!

"We have to tell Sonny about the baby so let's just go over there for dinner,"

She was shaking her head before he'd even finished.

"Why not?"

"Because . . . "

He waited for her to finish. When she didn't, he asked, "Because?"

"Just because,"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He opened the door, "Let's go."

"No," she huffed and crossed over to the sofa, "You can't make me."

_What did I do to deserve this? _He scowled when a voice that sounded like Sonny's said _Maybe it's because you laughed and told Sonny that he should have kept his little soldiers in his pants when he was crying over Carly's mood swings._

"Oh shut up!" he snapped. He looked at Faith when he heard a sniffle.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing,"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No, I'm not,"

Jason counted to ten then said, "I don't have time for this. Just tell me why you're crying."

"You told me to shut up,"

"When?"

"Just now. And I didn't say a word,"

_Give me strength! _

"I wasn't talking to you,"

"Then who were you talking to?"

"It doesn't matter," he looked out and saw both guard trying hard not to laugh, "I'm going to count to ten. If you're not out that door, you'll regret it,"

She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Ten!"

"Hey! What happened to one through nine?"

"I counted in my head. Now move it,"

"Not until you count properly,"

He had to admit she looked cute when she pouted. _What is wrong with me? I did just not call Faith cute! _He growled and took a step toward her. She squeaked and rushed out the door.

----


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sonny hummed as he laid the table. Jason had just called to warn...er...tell him that he was bringing someone to dinner. That had surprised him. He hadn't questioned Jason since he knew that there had to be a big reason for Jason to bring anyone, especially Faith, to dinner. _Maybe she was his long lost sister or something._ He smiled as he heard Carly's voice. A part of him didn't want to warn...er...tell her just so he could see the fireworks.

"Carly!"

"What?" her voice came from upstairs. She must be getting Morgan ready.

"I need to tell you something when you're done,"

"Tell me now,"

"No. I want to see your face when I do,"

There was silence then a flurry of footsteps. Michael, Morgan and Carly stood before him.

Sonny smiled and shook his head. "I just wanted to talk to your mother. And don't run. Especially you Carly."

All three stuck their tongues out at him.

"Remember what I said I'd do the next time you stuck your tongues out at me?"

Morgan squealed and ran off with his hands over his mouth accompanied by laughter. Sonny raised his right eyebrow and stepped towards Michael. He smiled lovingly at his son. Michael gulped and bolted laughing. He then turned to Carly.

"You know you shouldn't smile like that. It's scary. Poor Michael will be up with nightmares all night,"

"Don't give up your day job,"

"I won't. But you have to admit I'm funny,"

"I don't have to admit anything of the sort. Stop distracting me from the fact that I have to cut out your tongue and attach it to your nose,"

He was within four paces of her when the righteous fear that she should be feeling reached her. She squealed and was about to bolt when his arms reached out and surrounded her.

"Got ya! Open wide,"

"Can we negotiate?"

"What makes you think you have anything I want?"

"I know that you want..." she whispered into his left ear.

"Rrrreally? You'll do that? For as long as I want?"

She nodded.

"But if I let it slide this time, I'll just be encouraging you,"

"Just think of the things I've offered in the past,"

He opened his mouth.

"That I've actually gone through with as promised,"

Sonny smiled. He had to admit that she was very creative when she negotiated and he always had a huge smile on his face when she paid up.

"I'll let it slide this time. I might not be so generous next time,"

Carly smiled and kissed him.

"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked as she wiped the gloss from his lips.

"Oh right. Guess who's coming to dinner?"

"Jason, duh,"

"Ha ha. The news is that he's bringing a date,"

"Oooh! Did he and Courtney make up?"

Sonny shook his head. He really wished he had a camera.

"He's bringing Faith,"

Carly's expression did not disappoint. His lips twitched and he struggled to contain his laughter.

"No way in hell,"

"Language," he admonished, "Little pitchers have big ears and good memories."

He walked her to a jar. She sighed and pulled a coin out of her change tray and put it in.

"As I was saying before I had to wash your mouth out with soap," he kissed her to stop her from spouting her indignation at that, "he made me promise to ask you to be on your best behaviour."

He kissed her again.

"Fine,"

He released her and moved to finish laying the table only to see that Michael and Morgan had done it for him.

"Thanks guys,"

"No problem, dad," Michael said.

"I won't cut your tongue out and paste it on your forehead,"

"Thank you Daddy," Morgan said with an exaggerated sigh of relief.

The family laughter was interrupted by a knock.

"It's Jason and Mrs R...Faith," Johnny announced. He had cancelled a date and traded shifts with Max just so he could be near when the fireworks started. He shrugged. He didn't regret it since the girl...for that was how she acted...was starting to irritate him.

"Uncle Jason!" both boys made a beeline for their favourite uncle.

"Hey guys," he smiled and hugged them. He loved these boys with all his heart.

"Who're you?" Morgan asked the pretty blonde lady that had come in with his uncle.

"Michael, Morgan. I'd like you to meet Faith. Faith, I'd like you to meet my nephews Michael and Morgan. Morgan is also my godson,"

Sonny pinched Carly to stop her from objecting to Jason introducing their sons to the blonde.

Faith smiled at them both. They were both so cute and precious. She prayed that her child would grow up to be as healthy.

She offered a hand and said, "Nice to meet you,"

"So do you want to make the announcement now or after dinner?" Sonny asked. He had to admit his curiosity was getting the better of him. He smirked. He'd been hanging around Carly too long.

Both Sonny and Carly were looking at both Jason's and Faith's body language to see if there were any clues about what the announcement was. Jason was more fidgety than usual, but they both exchanged a look when they saw Faith touch her stomach again.

"Faith needs to eat so our announcement can wait,"

"Coming right up," he left for the kitchen.

Carly stood with her arms crossed. She scowled as she watched Faith laugh at something Michael said. She didn't like the instant rapport they were having especially since it usually took Michael a while to warm up to new people...and it wasn't because she was with Jason. Michael had taken forever to warm up to Sam and Courtney when they had been in a relationship with Jason. The only woman that he had warmed up to as quickly as this was Brenda. _What was it with the men in her life?_

Jason, Faith and the boys moved to the table. She watched as Jason helped her to her seat and Michael helped Morgan into his seat. They had stopped using his high chair a week ago. She smiled at Michael when she saw that he was holding her seat for her. She sat down. She forced herself to relax. She had promised to be on her best behaviour.

"Courtney told me to say hi,"

Carly raised an eyebrow. She knew that they weren't on speaking terms.

"She stopped by to see you and Sonny, but you were busy AGAIN,"

Carly smiled at that and with any luck they'd be busy again soon.

She turned her thoughts to Courtney. She missed her best female friend. She was sorry that Courtney and Jason didn't work out, but she would have to learn to live with it.

"Did she say what she wanted?"

He shook his head. He hadn't bothered to ask. But he didn't want to give her an excuse to use to make Carly mad at him.,,especially now that she was hormonally imbalanced.

"I'll call her later," she said as she leaned forward to stop Morgan from poking his eye out with his spoon.

"So do you play any sports?" Michael asked Faith. Michael had recently discovered his love for basketball and rugby both of which he excelled at. Mike was currently teaching him and Morgan the fine art of baseball.

She steeled herself. If Faith said anything about what she knew was her favourite sport there'd be hell to pay.

"No. I used to be a cheerleader in school. But when I get the chance I try to catch a game of basketball,"

Carly rolled her eyes. She could see the devotion in Michael and to an extent Morgan's eyes. He had developed his brother's love for basketball as well. It must be genetic. She used to tease Sonny that he liked basketball and not soccer considering his latin roots, but he was as batty about basketball as his sons. She cursed the day she let Sonny take them to a live game at the arena for Sonny's birthday.

"Since you're a friend of Uncle Jason's, wanna catch a game sometime? Mom hates basketball. She's such a girl,"

"Hey! I'm not such a girl. I like football and I watch bball with you guys,"

"Sometimes. Not very often though. And football is for weaklings,"

Carly smiled and leaned forward to ruffle his hair.

"Does that mean that I'm not a girl?"

Michael tried to duck his mother's hand as he said, "You're a cool girl. I like you,"

Faith blinked rapidly. There were those damn tears again. Those three words meant so much to her. No one had ever said that they liked her before.

"I like you too," she said with a smile.

"What about me?" Morgan asked not to be left out.

The adults laughed.

"I like you too" she said.

Carly had to admit things were going well. Who would have thought that her boys would like Faith Roscoe.

"So what's the announcement?" she was bursting with curiosity and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"After dinner," Jason said. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Sonny enter wheeling a cart. He was not looking forward to Carly's reaction.

Sonny took his seat as Michael stood. It was Michael's job to place the dishes on the table. He smiled when he saw that Sonny had made all his favourites. He bowed his head as Morgan said Grace. Even though he was not overly religious, he had always been touched that Sonny was willing to share his religion with him. The stories Sonny told of the traditions he grew up with and had learned from his mother, Adella, always made him feel like he was truly Sonny's brother.

"Dig in," Sonny said.

Jason looked to Faith. He didn't have to worry. She was eating. He grimaced in disgust when she poured gravy into her mushroom soup. He looked over at Carly and felt his stomach churn even more. She was pouring ketchup into hers. He sighed as he caught Sonny's eyes. He had a similar look of disgust on his face. From what Faith was concocting he may not have to tell them after all.

Faith closed her eyes in bliss. She had never eaten mushroom soup in her life, but she'd have to add it to her palate after this and when she had added the gravy well...fuhgeddaboudit. The taste was divine.

She just ate and listened as Jason and his family talked. She'd never admit it, but she loved listening to him speak. His voice relaxed her more than it should have, but she openly admitted that she was scared spitless. She was having dinner with Sonny Corinthos. She could at least relax in the knowledge that the food wasn't poisoned since they had all been served from one main dish.

She tensed up when she felt Jason's arm brush up against hers. She felt like she was on fire. She wanted nothing more than to drag him back to his penthouse and ravish him. She lowered her head to hide her heated face.

_Damn hormones!_

She returned her attention to the conversation when she heard Jason's tone change. Carly was staring at her in shock.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded. She knew that her condition would be obvious since she was eating the exact same thing that Carly was...and everyone knew that Carly was pregnant. She waited for the screaming to start. She knew that she couldn't retaliate to anything Carly might throw at her because Jason would hurt her if she upset Sonny's wife.

"Congratulations," Sonny offered.

"Sonny!" Carly stared at him in shock.

"You're not going to ask who the father is?" Jason asked in surprise.

"We already know. There are only a handful of reasons for you to bring a woman to meet the family and one of them would be to announce that you're going to be a father," Sonny smiled at the look of shock on both Jason's and Faith's faces. He looked at Carly. She looked stunned as well. He smiled. He had managed to achieve a trifecta_1_.

"You're not mad?" Faith asked tentatively, "We don't have a very good history."

"I'll just have to learn to see what Jason sees in you,"

Faith breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't realised that she had been holding. If Sonny had told Jason to get rid of her she'd be locked in a safe house until she gave birth then she would become a smudge on the pavement.

"There's more," Jason said.

"What is it?" Carly asked. She was proud of herself. She had remained relatively calm.

"We're getting married,"

------

Johnny watched as Faith's guard, Robert, got off the elevator. He was wheeling a big suitcase and was carrying an overnight bag.

"Hey,"

"Moving in?"

"Don't quit your day job,"

"You just don't appreciate good humour,"

"Har de har har," Robert adjusted his grip on one of the bags, "Can you let me in?"

"It's open. Just leave them by the door,"

Robert walked over to Jason's penthouse and entered. He glanced around as he placed the bags down. It was just like his place except he had a foosball table.

He was just about to leave when his ex-boss stormed in followed by the owner of the penthouse.

Jason raised an eyebrow at finding him there. He silently gestured to the bags. He left closing the door after him.

----

Meanwhile inside the Corinthos Penthouse Sonny was trying to revive his wife. Sonny had sent Michael and Morgan upstairs after they had congratulated Jason and Faith. They were currently getting ready for bed so they had not been there to witness the aftermath of Jason's announcement. He had never seen Carly so red in the face. She didn't have a chance to make her opinion known because Faith had bolted with Jason hot on her heels.

Carly had turned to him and he had seen her eyes roll up to the back of her head before she fainted. He chuckled and planted a kiss on her lips. He hoped Jason was having better luck with his pregnant female. He needed it.

Across the hall Jason and Faith were in a staring contest. She had informed him point blank that she was not marrying him.

"Get used to the idea," he ordered.

"I heard that you were all about people's right to choose,"

"I am. And I'm giving you a choice. You can marry me willingly or you can marry me by force. Either way, we're going to be married when that kid is born,"

Faith sighed and walked over to the couch. "We don't have to get married for the baby to have your last name if that's what you're trying to accomplish."

"No. I want my child to be born knowing that his parents are married,"

"Like it's going to know," she collapsed on the sofa, "You've been hanging out with Sonny for too long,"

He ignored that.

"Fine. I'll marry you,"

"Try not to sound too excited," he turned and walked out the front door. He didn't see his new fiancee stick her tongue out at him.

------

_1_ I know that it's a betting term, so sue me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Johnny's taste for drama had been amply rewarded that night.

After Carly had been revived and Sonny had assuaged his natural father-to-be anxiety, she had stormed over to Jason's penthouse demanding answers and vowing to protect her best friend from the trashy blonde cow. He had chuckled, to himself mind you, when _both_ Sonny and Jason had bolted claiming that they had a sudden business meeting that they _just had_ to attend, leaving Carly and Faith alone together. Milo had told him later that they went to the park and sat on the swings.

He had never seen Carly so . . . vocal before. She had rushed into the apartment forgetting to close the door which meant that he could hear and see her as she had railed and ranted until she was blue in the face. She had informed Faith that if she had anything to do with it Jason would never marry her. She had also demanded that Faith undergo a paternity test. In the silence that resulted when Carly paused to take a breath, Faith had taken the wind out of Carly's sails when she had apologised for every bad thing that she had done to her and her family. Johnny still wished that he could have taken a picture with his cell phone without being killed because Carly's expression had been priceless.

In the month that had passed everyone in the Corinthos/Morgan clan had at least made an attempt to be civil to Faith. Sonny and Faith had spent some time together at Sonny's initiation. When Johnny had asked him why, he had said that he should get to know his new sister-in-law-to-be. After the initial awkwardness, the meetings had been surprisingly amiable. It turned out that they did have a lot in common besides the 'bidness'. After that Sonny had taken it on himself to fatten Faith up as a favour to Jason because as he whispered to Johnny she looked like a walking coat hanger. He'd made the mistake of telling Carly that she needed to eat more which had set off a hormonal crying jag about how the father of her baby didn't love her anymore. After that he just placed the food in front of her. She usually cleaned her plate no matter how full she said she was.

Michael and Morgan seemed to adore their Aunt Faith. They were as protective of her as they were of their mother. They had pranked Sam badly when they heard her say something mean about Faith. Since they hadn't really broken any of the rules and as Sonny pointed out they were standing up for family (to which Carly rolled her eyes and scowled), Sonny and Carly had only grounded them for a week. They had also invited her over or had wandered over to Jason's to watch the occasional basketball game with her. They snuck her caramel popcorn when their uncle wasn't looking, although Jason was getting as smart as Sonny in foiling their schemes.

Everyone was slowly warming up to Faith including the guards. It had taken a while for his fellow guards to warm up to her. But when they realized that she wasn't going to betray the boss they started treating her with a little respect. Carly would always hold first place in the men's hearts, but Faith was fast earning second place.

The father-to-be known as Jason Morgan had made himself scarce since Faith had moved in. He left before she woke up and returned after she went to bed. According to Robert they were sharing a bed. This puzzled Johnny. He was tempted to ask why Jason just didn't unlock Brenda's room and move her in there. But he valued his life which is why he didn't slap Jason around the head like he wanted to at the way he was neglecting the mother of his child. Everyone and their uncle could see that Faith was lonely. There were times when the Corinthos Clan had no time to visit her. On those nights, Robert disappeared into the penthouse for hours on end. During those times Johnny became blind, deaf, and dumb. He saw nothing. He heard nothing. He said nothing.

While Jason had made himself scarce, Carly and Courtney had made themselves very visible to Faith. Courtney and Faith had several run ins as had Carly and Faith. They had been downright nasty. He'd always considered women to be meaner than men, but add pregnancy hormones to the mix and they became mean and hurtful.

He had more bruises breaking up fights among the three hormonal women than he ever had in his career as a guard. He swore he had a broken rib from where Carly had elbowed him when he had tried to drag her away from Ric.

Robert hadn't fared much better. He had received an injury in the line of duty last week and had been taken off the active roster for a couple of days. Robert had been assigned to tail Carly for training purposes. No one could lose a tail like Carly and Michael. If you could keep up with them then you could keep up with anyone. He had lost her a couple of times, but he had managed to find her each time. He had tailed her to Kelly's where he had found Carly yelling at Faith. Robert later told him that his life had flashed before his eyes when Carly had _accidentally_ rammed her heel into his left ankle leaving him crippled when he tried to break up the fight. Both Johnny and Robert were going to ask Sonny for "hormonal pregnant women" - HPM for short - danger pay.

Johnny had never known anyone who loved getting into fights like Carly did. She fought with almost everyone she encountered. She fought with Faith, Robin, Sam, Liz, Emily, Alexis, and Ric on a regular basis, although she didn't do battle with Robin, Liz, Emily, and Alexis as much as before.

The last fight between Carly and Faith had been so bad that Faith had to be rushed to the hospital because she was complaining of stomach pain. After the scare Jason had told Carly to lay off because if he lost his baby he would never forgive her. They hadn't spoken since.

----

Robert looked at Johnny from outside the Morgan penthouse. He had been assigned as Faith's permanent body guard. He would never admit it, but he liked this better. He got to be close to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched Johnny pull out his cell for the tenth time that night.

"Texting Max," the other guard said as he typed something on his phone, "A bunch of us are supposed to go to the U2 concert tomorrow night. I'm just making sure that no one is bailing."

"You got tickets? They've been sold out for months,"

"One of the perks,"

"Oh," Robert forced himself to be quiet. They never got perks like that in the Roscoe organization. He could feel the envy boiling through him. He'd been a U2 fan since he was a kid. He felt like he would do anything to go see Bono sing live even if he was in the nosebleed section.

"That was the last one. We're all set," he said.

"How many of you are going?"

"Just M&M, Stan, and I. We're trying to get Sonny and Jason to come, but they won't commit until after tonight's meeting,"

"So that's why the HMs are moping,"

The men had given Carly and Faith the moniker of Hormonal Mamas. Naturally they didn't call them that to their faces or to the respective fathers even though they themselves used the moniker.

Johnny nodded

----

A very depressed woman sat on the couch in the Corinthos Penthouse. She missed her best friend, but she couldn't forgive him for the way he had spoken to her. It was all that trashy blonde's fault. Now Sonny was mad at her as well. When she had complained to him, he had looked at her and said that is exactly what he would have said. Carly grimaced at the fact that the blonde had also managed to snow her husband. She snorted. Who was she kidding . . . he was a man. Smile at him and flutter your eyelashes and he was hooked.

She was the only rational one. She refused to lower her guard just because the woman was pregnant. What was it with men? They thought that all women changed and became more nurturing, more caring, more feminine the second they got a bun in the oven. She knew that it wasn't true so until she got proof she was treating Faith the exact same way she'd always treated her . . . with loathing. Although after the scare, she would be a little nicer. She knew what it was like to be worried about losing your baby and she wouldn't wish that on anyone else nor did she want to be responsible for anyone, even Faith, losing their baby. Besides that, she didn't want to lose her best friend completely.

The blonde sighed as she rearranged the pillows on the couch for the millionth time. She was all alone. The boys were spending the night with Grandma Bobbie and Grandpa Mike. And Sonny was not home yet from his meeting. She was getting worried. She reached for the phone to call him when there was a knock on the door. She rushed to open it.

"What is it Johnny?" Johnny had become her permanent guard after Sonny had discovered Max's huge crush on Carly. Carly had put a pillow between them for several days when she found out that Sonny had "reassigned" Max to the warehouse because of it. Sonny had not been pleased when he found out that Max was now Head of Security for her chain of night clubs. He was now dating a beautiful vivacious redhead that Carly had set him up with.

She scowled at the blonde that was standing there.

"What do you want Faith?"

"Have you heard from Jason?"

"No. Why?"

"He said he'd be back an hour ago and he hasn't called yet,"

Carly sighed, "Come in."

The two women sat down on the sofa.

"I'm not used to this,"

"What?"

"Waiting. I'm usually at the meetings,"

"Take it from me, it never gets easier,"

"How do you stand it?"

"I usually busy myself with work or the boys or go visit my mother,"

"You're lucky. I don't have any of those and Jason took away my work,"

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you miss it?"

"What?"

"The power,"

"Sometimes, but usually I'm glad that I don't have to be on my guard all the time now. I don't always have to scan everyone I see to determine if he or she is a friend or foe. I'm glad to be myself, whoever that is,"

Carly was silent as she mulled over the other woman's words. Neither Sonny nor Jason had explained it to her like that before. She didn't know how they could live like that. She shook her head. If she didn't know how strong they were before she did now. She was about to say something to Faith when Johnny came running in.

"What is it, Johnny?" Carly asked. She suddenly had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Something happened at the meeting. Jason's in the hospital,"

"Where's Sonny?"

Johnny didn't answer. He looked down and then back up at Carly. This scenario was one that he hated.

"He's gone,"

Carly started hyperventilate. This was her worst nightmare come true. How was she going to tell her boys? How was she going to take care of this new baby without Sonny? How was she going to tell Mike and Courtney? Her vision started wavering. She didn't care that Faith was there to see her at her weakest. She just wanted Sonny.

She felt Faith come up behind her and a part of her was soothed as the other woman tentatively places a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to calm down, Carly. Breathe. The boys need you,"

Hearing those words helped calm Carly.

"Where is he? Take me to him,"

"I don't know. I have the men out looking for him,"

"So there's still a chance?"

Johnny didn't want to lie to her but, "Yes."

Carly felt her heart start beating again. She slowly felt the blood returning to her limbs. As long as there was a chance that he was still alive she would believe. She wouldn't give up hope.

"How's Jase?"

"He's at GH. They won't give me any information,"

"Bring the car round,"

Johnny ran out. He knew better than to argue when she got that tone in her voice. He filled Robert in on what was happening as they rode down the elevator together. A tiny part of him was upset because he'd have to give up his ticket for tomorrow. There was no way he would be able to enjoy the concert with the boss missing and Jason in the hospital.

"You coming?" Carly asked Faith as she headed for the door.

"He wouldn't want me there,"

Carly sighed, "I don't like you, but you're carrying my best friend's baby and having his baby near might help."

"OK," Faith followed. She was actually happy that Carly had let her be there for her and that she wanted her there when she went to visit her family.

The drive to the hospital was quiet. Faith was scared. She couldn't lose her baby's father. She knew she couldn't be a single mother. She had no support system like Carly did. Jason had to live.

The two women rushed out of the elevator on the 5th floor.

"Where's Jase?" Carly asked Liz who was standing behind the counter at the Nurse's Station.

"He's still in surgery," she said softly. She leaned in and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know yet," she forced a smile, "When I find out I'll let you know."

Hostilities had ceased between the two women when after a particularly nasty session that Carly had provoked Jason had told Carly that he was fed up. There was no reason for her hatred of Liz and there was no excuse for it. He warned her not to make him choose. He loved her, but enough was enough. Carly had been on her best behaviour since because she knew that the bitch would tell Jason that Carly was being mean to her. Although if she was honest with herself a tiny part of her liked Liz.

Liz turned away with an "I'll let you know when he's out of surgery."

The two women went to sit in the waiting area. They didn't say a word to each other. Faith came out of her thoughts when she heard a commotion at the Nurse's Station. There were two women arguing.

She groaned to herself. The last thing she needed was another run in with another woman that Jason loved more than he would ever tolerate her.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I just heard about Jason," Sam said. She looked like she had been crying. Faith felt her self-confidence slip a notch because her makeup was still flawless.

"He doesn't want you here,"

"You don't know that,"

"Actually, I do. You hurt him,"

"Like he's never hurt me," she said with a sneer.

"This isn't the place," Faith said.

Sam and Carly both turned to her. Before they could lay into her, Robin and Liz arrived followed shortly by Courtney.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"One of my friends who works here called me,"

"Why?"

"You guys can get into that later," Robin said. She turned to Carly and said, "I couldn't get through to Sonny."

"He's missing," Faith said quietly when it seemed like Carly wouldn't answer.

Robin blinked the tears out of her eyes and took a deep breath and said, "He came out of surgery fine. They managed to extract the bullets with no problem. He's sleeping right now, but since Sonny's not here I can let you see him."

She looked at Carly when she said this.

"I'll take you to him," Liz said.

Carly nodded and without a single look back followed Liz. She stopped after a few steps and turned to Robin. They stared at each other for a moment and Carly smiled softly and said, "He'll be fine," she hesitated and then she added, "He loves you, you know."

"Thanks Carly," Robin said softly.

The blonde nodded and walked away with Liz.

"Oh shut up," she said to the petite nurse walking beside her who was struggling not to smile.

"I didn't say a word,"

"You didn't have to,"

"That was a nice thing you did. You're mellowing in your old age,"

Carly snorted as she hid a smile. Truth be told she got tired of fighting with everyone all the time. But it was better to attack first than be attacked.

"He's in here. He's not seriously hurt, but I know he hasn't been sleeping a lot lately so I gave him something to make him sleep. Besides his body needs the rest,"

"Thanks," Carly said softly before she entered the room. She just sat there holding his hand and stroking his hair. She didn't say a word.

Meanwhile Faith had felt abandoned when Carly left. The second Sam, Robin, Liz, and Carly had departed, Courtney had started insulting her.

"You know that Jason is only with you because he can't have me,"

"Is that so?"

The other blonde laughed coldly. "Just remember that he's thinking of me every time he climbs into bed with you."

Faith gritted her teeth. It was one thing to know that Jason still loved Courtney, but it was another to actually hear it. At least she knew where he was disappearing to.

She schooled her features and said coldly, "Funny, he just told me last night that I'm the only woman in his life, in his heart, and in his bed. And we all know that Jason doesn't lie."

She hid a smirk as the expression on Courtney's face changed from one of triumph to anger.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to be with my fiancé," she walked off with her head held high. She sighed and slowed her steps when she turned a corner and knew that Courtney could no longer see her. She wished that her words to Courtney were true. It had always been one of her dreams that the father of her baby would fall in love with her, but like all her other dreams it was destined not to come true.

She had been wandering down a hallway deep in thought when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she said.

"No harm done," a familiar voice said.

She looked up and found herself looking into the dark eyes of Emily Corinthos.

----------


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews guys. LOL . . . keep 'em coming.

----------

**CHAPTER SIX**

Time seemed to stand still for Faith. Her hands felt clammy and her heart started racing.

Someone up there really hated her.

She had managed to avoid this woman every time she had come to see her brother. Faith knew that beside Sonny and Carly, Jason trusted and loved her more than anyone else. One word from Emily and the father of her baby would walk out on her.

"Hello,"

"Hi Faith," Emily smiled as she put her stethoscope around the back of her neck.

Faith had read all about Emily in the papers. She had buried herself in school and work after Zander had been declared dead after the PC Hotel fire. She had been seen around town with her childhood friend Nikolas Cassadine. There were wedding rumours, but they had never been substantiated. Nikolas had reunited with his ex-girlfriend Gia Taggert when she had returned to the city to work on a PR case for General Hospital. They were now married.

"Did you hear about your brother?"

"Yes. I was with him earlier. He's fine. He's sleeping right now," Emily said.

"Yeah. Carly's with him right now,"

A smile crossed Emily's face. Since becoming a member of the Corinthos family, she and Carly had become friendly. They had put aside their petty differences and had agreed to work towards becoming a real family. It had turned out great. Even Sonny was surprised at how well they got along now.

"Have you been in to see him?"

Faith shook her head. She was beginning to relax a little.

"Why not?"

"I don't think he'd want me there," she said softly. She added in a wry tone, "He hates me so much that even though he's unconscious, I might cause the alarms to go off if I went in there."

"Jason doesn't hate you,"

"I've tried to kill him numerous times. He hates me,"

"Yet he moved you in with him when he found out you were carrying his child,"

"That's because..."

"And he didn't demand that you do a paternity test,"

Faith closed her mouth. She wished with all her heart that what the other woman was saying was true, but she knew that it wasn't.

Emily frowned as her pager went off. She took it out of her pocket to see the number.

"Well I have to go, but we should get together soon. It's time I get to know my new sister-in-law-to-be,"

Faith nodded.

"In fact, let's get together tomorrow. The guys are going to a concert tomorrow night so you can come hang with Carly and me,"

The blonde agreed immediately. She was tired of being alone and having some female companionship was just what she needed.

----------

Carly smiled as she stared down at the man in the bed. She was so glad he was alive. She knew that he wasn't really hurt, but he could easily have been killed.

When Jason had woken up earlier, they had talked. Apologies had been made and they had reaffirmed their pledge that no man or woman would ever come between them.

Her world was shining brightly. Now all she could do was sit beside the bed and try not to think at how she almost lost this man.

She smiled as he stirred. She lost herself in his eyes as they drank each other in.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi yourself,"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Since they brought you in. Never do that to me again," she scolded and leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll try,"

He tried to sit up, but found that it was impossible with a pregnant woman half lying on top of him.

"Get off,"

"No," she snuggled in some more, "You're at my mercy, Corinthos."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He hated that she had been scared.

"So what happened?"

"It was an ambush. The cops showed up,"

"Oh," she was silent for a moment and then asked, "Where were you?"

"I was taken down to the police station for questioning. Jason took a bullet for me. How is he?"

"Fine. They thought it was more serious when he first came in since there was so much blood, but it turned out that the bullet entered his shoulder. They managed to take it out. He wanted to leave right away to search for you when Johnny asked him where you were, but Robin pumped him full of drugs so he would sleep,"

"Good,"

"If you were at the station, why didn't you call?"

"I wasn't allowed,"

"So how did Johnny find you?"

"Lucky must have called him. He saw me when he started his shift, "

Lucky was Elizabeth's husband and Carly's cousin. Lucky's occupation was a source of amusement in the family. But it made sense, after all he was the only member of the family without a record besides Lulu.

"What was Ric after?"

"No clue. It was just lucky that the others hadn't arrived for the meeting yet. The security cameras will show that the PCPD burst into a legitimate business, guns blazing and shot an unarmed man,"

"Unarmed?"

"Jason slipped me his gun after he was hit. I slipped it to Milo,"

"So are we in danger?"

"No. But I need to find out who tipped the cops,"

Carly yawned. "Enough talk. Sleep,"

"I'd rather sleep in my own bed,"

"You were hit you know,"

"I know, but I feel fine,"

"They want to keep you overnight to be safe. You're not as young as you look," she squealed when he pinched her, "Think of it as a sleep over,"

"I never went to any sleep overs at other people's houses,"

"Not even as an adult?"

Sonny hid a smile. She was fishing. She didn't know about his dating life before Port Charles.

"Nope. Rumours of my greatness in bed preceded me wherever I went which meant that women were breaking into my place and climbing into my bed,"

He laughed when she hit him.

They curled up together on the hospital bed talking softly.

----------

Faith hesitated in the doorway before quietly stepping in. She gently closed the door behind her before walking to stand by the bed. She stared at him as he lay there defenseless. He looked like an angel. She imagined that this is how their baby would look asleep.

She looked around the room. There were no machines.

_That's why no alarms went off the second I stepped inside. _

"Jason?" she said softly.

He didn't stir.

She sat on the bed beside his hip looking down at him.

"I guess it's a good thing that you can't hear me, Morgan. You scared me. Never do that again. I'm finally getting that family I've always wanted so if you do anything to screw that up I'll kick your ass,"

She leaned forward and stroked his face with her left hand.

"Maybe you should give yourself a promotion. Let someone else handle the enforcing," she smiled and shook her head, "I know you look good in a suit."

She froze as Jason turned his head towards her hand in his sleep. She removed her hand since she knew she would be unable to explain what she was doing.

"You need to be more careful," she said as she took his right hand and placed it on her stomach, "I can't do this without you."

She released his hand and started to rise. She gasped when he moved again and his hand crept across her stomach to her left hip pulling her down beside him. When she realized that he was still asleep, she just lay there in case her trying to get up again woke him.

_Who am I kidding? _she thought as she closed her eyes.

Jason smiled and snuggled closer. He loved having her in his arms.

----------

Jason Morgan woke to the smell of wildflowers. He groaned and rolled onto his back. He raised his hands to his face. He found this task harder with his right hand than it should have been. He slowly opened his eyes and winced. His head was pounding. He blinked to clear his vision. He frowned at the unrecognizable ceiling. He definitely was not in his own bed.

He grimaced at the taste in his mouth. He winced as his efforts to remember the events of the night before resulted in the pounding in his head intensifying. His head whipped down as he heard a sigh from the vicinity of his chest. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the blonde head nestled against his shoulder...his naked shoulder. His heart stopped beating. For a second he thought he was in bed with Carly, the blonde was the same shade, but then he remembered that she was missing. A part of him sighed in relief because he knew there was nowhere he could hide from Sonny if he had slept with his wife.

The woman in his arms moaned. An unexpected jolt went through him. His body obviously recognized and welcomed that sound. He had two choices...he could either sneak out causing himself more pain and also waking the woman up or he could go stay right where he was and go back to sleep. His body decided for him. He closed his eyes.

The next time he opened them he saw the most beautiful pair of aquamarine eyes. Without thinking he kissed the forehead above the eyes then he lowered his head so he could capture her mouth. The woman in his arms moaned.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Mmm. This is a nice way to wake up,"

He froze when he heard her voice. He leaned back to get a good look at her face. His jaw dropped when he saw that the woman in his bed was none other than Faith Roscoe.

"I guess the magic is over," she sighed. She made to sit up.

He tightened his arms around her. "Not so fast. What happened?"

A look crossed her face. "You don't remember?"

He struggled to recall the night before. He remembered walking away from Alexis' lake house is shock after seeing the woman he loved in the arms of her stepfather and one of the men he hated most in the world. He remembered driving around aimlessly before arriving at Jakes. He remembered telling Coleman to line them up. He remembered that it was after his sixth bottle of beer that a woman sat down next to him. He remembered feeling an uncontrollable rage against Sam and this blonde woman in particular. He remembered standing up and grabbing her arm and telling her to put her money where her mouth was. He remembered her struggling. He remembered the mind-blowing sex. He just didn't remember the events in between.

He frowned in fear and confusion as he stared at her. He had never lost control like that before.

"Did...," he swallowed hard, "did I force you?"

There was a deafening silence as they stared at each other.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she shook her head. He lay back down. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to get out of the bed.

"So what happened?"

"You needed a warm body and I offered," she said flippantly and tried to get up again.

He stopped her again. He'd never admit it, but he liked having her in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"From what I could tell from your slurred speech you were leaving town after you find Carly and Michael to join a monastery,"

He raised an eyebrow at that. Guess it ran in the family. He had tracked his cousin Justus to an old monastery when he and Sonny needed his legal counsel years ago. Justus had told him that if things didn't work out with Skye then he was definitely going back.

"I made my usual offer to rock your world if you turned your back on Sonny. You told me to put up or shut up,"

Jason groaned in embarrassment. He sounded like something out of a bad movie.

"My date turned out to be a bust so I was still wired. I decided to put up,"

"Oh. Did we use...?"

"I'm on the pill and don't worry, you didn't ride bareback," she said then pointed to the bedside table on his side. On it lay a torn shiny packet.

Faith sighed and raised her head to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about Sam,"

"What about Sam?"

"I overheard her talking to Ric when I was at the hospital,"

"Oh," he turned to look in her direction, "I didn't know you could be like this."

"You never asked," she bit her lip then added, "She doesn't deserve you."

They were silent for a moment then he asked, "How did you get me out of my pants?"

She snorted. "It was the other way round."

"I know you've been picturing me naked,"

"I have never pictured you naked."

"Don't lie. I've caught you checking out my ass,"

Faith did something she had not done in many years. She blushed.

"I'll have you know that I decided to take pity on you. I know you've been wanting me to rock your world,"

Jason did something he didn't think he'd be able to do again. He laughed. He suddenly leaned in and kissed her.

"I should go," she said huskily.

"You should," he agreed staring into her eyes. He brushed some strands of hair from her face.

Neither of them made a move to leave the bed. They both reached for each other at same time.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. This time Jason remembered every delicious moment leading up to the mind-blowing sex.

----------

Epiphany entered the room with a nod to the guard outside to check on the patient. She shook her head at the sleeping couple in the bed. They were both smiling. She left as silently as she entered.

_That must be some dream._

----------


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Faith woke with a smile on her face that slowly disappeared when she realized that she was alone in the bed. She sat up and stretched.

She slid off the bed, slipped her feet into her shoes, grabbed her purse, and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Robert standing outside.

"He left an hour ago. He didn't look happy,"

Faith frowned as she allowed Robert to lead her down a corridor. Something must have happened. A part of her felt cheated because she wanted to wake up in his arms again especially after the dream she had last night.

"Do you know where he went?"

"No. But Johnny might,"

"Why do you say his name like that?"

"No reason,"

Faith raised her eyebrows.

Robert sighed. He hated it when she gave him that look.

"Just feeling left out is all,"

"Left out?"

"They're all going to the U2 concert tomorrow,"

"And you're feeling left out,"

The tall dark haired man nodded. "I know it's childish, but I feel like everyone's going to this really cool party and I'm not invited."

"You could just ask if you could go with them,"

Robert looked at her scandalized. "I am a man, Faith. Men don't do that,"

Faith rolled her eyes.

"Besides the concert was sold out months ago,"

"How did they manage to get tickets then? I only started hearing about it a couple of days ago,"

"All Johnny would say was that it was one of the perks of working for Sonny and Jason,"

"Ah. You know that I would have given you perks like that if you had asked. I'm not sure about my husband though,"

Robert was glad that he didn't have to respond to that since at that moment they saw Milo and Johnny standing outside a door.

----------

Faith and Robert walked to the two guards.

"Morning Mrs. Roscoe," they said in unison. They nodded at Robert.

"Why are you guys here? Is Carly here? Was Sonny hit?"

Before either could answer, the door opened to reveal Sonny and Carly.

"What happened?" Faith asked as she saw the bandages on Sonny's forehead.

"I'll tell you about it later," Sonny said.

Carly raised her eyebrows. _"I'll tell you about it later?" When did they become so friendly?_

Faith nodded. "I actually stopped to ask the guys if they had seen Jason."

"Shooting Range,"

Sonny exchanged glances with Johnny and Milo. The gun range was where Jason went when he was feeling dangerous.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks," she turned to Robert. "We should go."

"You going straight home?" Sonny asked.

"After my appointment,"

"I'll stop by and see you after my meeting then,"

Carly's frown was unnoticed by the others.

Faith nodded her agreement. She smiled at Carly and walked away.

----------

"You've been very quiet since we left the hospital. What's the matter with you?"

Carly scowled. "Nothing."

Sonny chuckled. "I've never seen anyone scowl like that over nothing."

She huffed and crossed her arms as much as she could in the space between her breasts and her stomach.

Sonny sighed and winced as the pain spiked in his head. "I don't have time for this Carly."

His words unleashed a maelstrom.

"Time? You don't have time for me?"

"I didn't say . . . "

"You never have time for me!" she yelled at him.

"I always have time for you," Sonny snapped.

"Really? Are you sure you're not confusing me with Faith?"

Sonny had the look of a man who knew he was in trouble but had no idea what for.

"Where did that come from?"

"Never mind,"

Sonny rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "Hormones."

"Get out," she said in a cold voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out. I don't want you in here,"

"This is my car, sweetheart,"

Carly pushed a button that lowered the partition and leaned forward to talk to Johnny. "Drop Mr. Corinthos off here."

Johnny looked at Sonny who nodded. Johnny pulled over to the curb and Milo stepped out to open Sonny's door.

Sonny walked off without looking back. Milo shrugged at Johnny and followed.

----------

Faith entered the penthouse after her appointment. The first thing she saw was Jason seated on the sofa cleaning his gun. He didn't even look at her.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

Silence.

"Did something happen?"

Still nothing.

"Jason . . . "

"I want you to tell me the truth,"

"About what?"

"Am I or am I not the father of your baby?"

"You're the father," she said softly.

She stepped back as he jumped up.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"I know that I am not the father of your baby!"

A stunned Faith stared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I remember _everything_ about that night Faith," he emphasized the word everything.

She had been hoping that he would remember, but she didn't want that memory to turn him against her. She had been afraid that he would feel that she had taken advantage of him at his weakest moment and would hate her and it looks like that is exactly what had happened. But that he would say that he wasn't the father . . . did he hate her that much?

"I don't understand,"

"You're on the pill and we used protection each time so there is no way that I am this baby's father,"

Faith felt like she'd been slapped.

"Get out!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Leave!"

Before Jason could respond, his phone rang. He listened to the person on the other end and then hung up. Before walking out the door, he turned to Faith and said, "This isn't over."

----------

Sonny returned home to find his best friend and his wife curled up on the couch together. He raised an eyebrow, but Jason motioned him to be quiet.

Sonny nodded and led him into the kitchen so he could make himself a bite to eat.

"How is she?"

"A wreck. Apparently I have to be on my guard around you,"

"Me? Why?"

"You're too close to my baby mama as she put it,"

The two men shared a smile.

"Where on earth did she get that idea?"

"Apparently you're closer to Faith than she likes. She said you talk to Faith about the business but you won't talk to your own wife about it,"

Sonny put the knife he was holding down. He was afraid he might cut himself. "Where does she get this stuff?"

Jason shrugged and leaned against the island. "I don't know but I think she's scared you'll leave her for Faith since she's lived the life all her life and would make a better wife for you."

Sonny raised an eyebrow and looked at Jason. He had detected an undercurrent of something in his friend's voice.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not after the mother of your child,"

Jason looked away. "She's not."

"She's not what?"

"The mother of my child,"

"Did something happen?"

"I discovered that she's been lying to me,"

"About the baby?"

Jason nodded.

"What did she say?"

"There's nothing she could say. I hit her with the truth,"

"What truth was that?"

Sonny decided that dinner could wait and led the other man into his sanctuary, in other words, his study.

"She's on the pill and we used protection every time,"

Sonny didn't say anything. "And?"

"And what? What else is there? There's no way I can be the father,"

Sonny sighed. "If you're the only man she slept with then you are the father."

"How can you say that? We used double the protection!"

Jason didn't want to admit that a huge part of him wanted Sonny to be correct. He had been eagerly anticipating becoming a father for months now and the idea that it was not going to happen just about destroyed him.

"The chances of it happening are very small, but it still happens. Besides she'd been drinking and she'd been stressed out so maybe she forgot to take one or she threw up. Maybe one of the condoms was defective. Anything could have happened,"

"Do you really think so?"

Sonny nodded. "Faith knows what will happen to her if she lied about something like this and I've seen a change in her. I can say with absolute certainty that you are the father."

A big grin appeared on Jason's face. His entire body changed from stiff and despondent to happy and excited.

"Go home and tell her you're sorry before she changes the locks,"

The other man grinned before running out.

----------

Jason entered his penthouse half an hour later to see the mother of his child wrapped in the arms of her bodyguard. They were both sleeping. To make matters worse they were both under a blanket so he couldn't tell whether they were dressed or not. It crossed his mind that there might be another candidate for paternity after all. For some reason that thought angered him. He slammed the door and watched the two jerk awake. They both turned to look at him . . . one in fear and the other in anger.

"Do you mind?"

"Do you?" he snapped back. "This is my penthouse."

"It's not what you think Mr. Morgan," Robert jumped up causing Faith to fall back on the couch.

"It's exactly what you think," Faith returned. Robert turned to glare at her.

Jason was happy to see that they were both fully clothed. He didn't feel like taking Robert to the special place tonight.

"I'll . . . just . . . leave . . . now," Robert said as he edged to the door.

The other two ignored him since they were too busy glaring at each other.

Robert gave Jason a wide berth on his way out. He didn't want to get within arms reach just in case.

"I thought I told you to leave,"

"And I thought I told you that this is _my _penthouse,"

"Well you're not sleeping in the bed with me,"

"Fine. You can sleep on the couch then,"

Robert turned back to see Jason dump the flowers he was carrying in the trash can by the desk and storm upstairs. He closed the door on Faith's pleading look. One death glare from Jason Morgan a night was his limit.

----------

"How are your pair doing?" a voice said from behind.

Robert jumped and spun around. There was no one there.

"Round here,"

He followed the sound and saw a tiny alcove. Inside he saw Johnny sitting there. There must have been a shift change while he had been with Faith since Francis had been on duty when he had entered the penthouse.

"Not talking,"

"Same here," Johnny said as he reclined on his chair.

"I've heard that men become as hormonal as their partners but this is getting ridiculous,"

"Tell me about it,"

They were silent for a moment.

"Are you allowed to sit on the job?"

"Of course. Everyone sits down. Otherwise, we would all have needed new legs years ago. I have a clear view of both penthouse doors and the elevator so if I see movement, if I hear either door start to open, or the elevator, I can just stand ready at my post,"

"Have you ever been caught?"

Johnny nodded. "After the first time, Carly talked Sonny into placing this recliner here. We love it. It also vibrates. The only rule is that we can't fall asleep."

"Oh," Robert was starting to see how the Corinthos/Morgan family was the best in the business. They were all creative thinkers right down to the soldiers and Sonny and Jason took good care of their people.

He was going to love working here. He just had to find a way to be considered part of the family . . . hopefully before tomorrow night.

----------


End file.
